Friends With Benefits
by LochNeSie
Summary: During a world meeting, Gilbert runs into an...'interesting' woman and decides to get to know her better. Ivan is NOT happy with this. -Prussia/Gilbert X OC/Siberia- Country and Human names used. Rated M for safety.


**Ok so this is my first time posting on fanfiction and its super confusing and complicated so please don't hate me. I dont own Hetalia or its characters. Siberia is MINE.**

**This is NOT based on any historical even.**

* * *

Siberia stood outside of the meeting room. She couldn't stand being in the same room with all those countries; toting along their unruly cities and capitals and states. It's crowded, hot, and uncomfortable. Everyone is always yelling about who's right, or what to do, or just don't have enough tact to save their idle chit chat for their own ears. It was annoying. Dilara never liked being around a lot of people. She leaned against the wall and sighed. A few more seconds in there and she surely would have snapped. The door to the meeting room swung open and slammed against the wall. "I'm done. **I'm done**. You guys can handle it!" Prussia walked out of the room with something cupped in his hands. He kicked the door shut, but, noticing Siberia, he jumped back in alarm. "WOAH! Psycho, Psycho..." He stepped away and pulled his hands close to his chest. "Gilbert..." Siberia glared. "Dilara..." Prussia stared back. "What is happening inside?" She asked. "Don't know. Don't care. It wasn't about me and certainly doesn't involve me..." He muttered the last part. He was very annoyed since he wasn't a country anymore. "...What is that you are holding?" "...My chick..." He said, warily eyeing her. "What's with all the questions?" "I am...merely curious." Her eyes flickered. With what? Gilbert didn't know. Prussia shrugged it off and placed his sleeping bird in the pocket of his shirt. "...Think you could lend me some change?" He extended his hand to Siberia as he adjusted his clothes. "Can you not go pester your brother? Or Austria? Or Hungary?" "**No**! No. Tried. Failed." "What do you need it for anyway?" "Lunch, Duh. Care to join me?"

Siberia walked down the street with Prussia. "It was not awesome in that room," Gilbert blurted out. "You should have seen what France-" "I beg to differ." Dilara interrupted. "Why are you such a-" "Watch your words." "...Why are you so cold?" Prussia stopped in his tracks and stared at her. "You're as weird as Russia and his sisters." Siberia stopped and turned to look at him. "I am part of Russia. Its only natural." She waved her hand to dismiss the topic. "Where is this diner I am treating you to?" "What do you mean you're treating me! **Not** Awesome." "You said you didnt have money-" "Ah! I said I didnt have change! I was going to a vending machine until I ran into you." "You make it sound like a bad thing Gilbert~" Dilara tilted her head as she purred his name. Her eyes, again, flickered. Prussia stared at her long and hard. What was that? It wasn't hidden rage. It wasn't joy. It certainly wasn't anything sexual. Perhaps something mischievous? "Uh...Let me just show you to the...the place..." Gilbert walked ahead, leading the way.

"A pastry shop?" "No! A coffee shop." Dilara and Gilbert stood in front of a small building on the east side of Germany. It wasn't anything special. "We went through all this trouble for a cup of coffee?" "When you put it that way, it sounds bad." Prussia smirked and walked up to the door, holding it open for her to enter. "You may lack a little in brains but at least you have some manners." Siberia walked into the shop with Prussia in tow. They sat down at a booth in the back, far from the door and close to a window. "What makes you say that!" Gilbert sat in front of her and glared slightly. Dilara stared down at the menu in her hands. A shadow loomed over the two. A tall lanky young man with an apron tied around his waist had walked up to their table. "Yo, Gilbert and Gal!" He leaned against the table. Dilara looked up and examined his features. Short messy brown hair. Light green eyes. Sun kissed skin. A bright smile. A slender form. Siberia cringed. She found him distasteful. Wearing a moss green t-shirt and black slacks. He disgusted her. Poorly dressed with unattractive features. He seemed carefree and air headed. People like him disgusted her. "Anton, Hey. This is Dilara." He gestured to her. Siberia glared at them but erased the look from her face and replaced it with one of tolerance when the man (boy, from her view), Anton, turned and smiled. "Glad to see Gilbert's got a girl." He chuckled. "Poor guy used to come in here to drink and whine about being lonel-" Prussia smacked Anton with the menu. "Shut up! And we aren't dating"

Prussia ran his fingers over the rim of his mug. The steam rose from the mug, carrying the scent of coffee that traveled to his nose. "Oh yeah~." He raised it to his lips to take a sip but stopped when he heard a chirp. "Piyo Piyo..." "AWESOME! My chicks awake!" He slammed his mug down and fished in his shirt pocket for a few seconds. Siberia looked from the window to the small yellow ball now in Prussia's hands. "...What the hell is that?" "My chick!" Gilbert placed the little bird on the table and rubbed its cheek with his index. "Piyo~" Dilara closed her eyes, sighed, and drank from her coffee cup. She cringed. "That guy said you come here to drink?" "Yeah, but don't you think its a bit early to get drunk?" The two stared at each other until they burst out laughing. "The bar's downstairs!"

Dilara stumbled out of the shop with Gilbert clinging to her arm, laughing. "HA! Wish we coulda done this sooner!" He staggered forward, bringing her with him. "Stay at my place?" Siberia shook her head. "No-No. Russia's...probably worried." She pulled her arm out of his grasp. Prussia whined. "How can you stand that fata-" Siberia glared at him. "**Watch. Your. Tongue.**" Prussia froze in his spot and swallowed hard. She looked pissed. The smirk on her face turned into a scowl; all signs of warmth had drained from her eyes and were replaced with fury. "Don't talk about Ivan."Gilbert gave a curt nod and watched as she walked away. It was very late when Siberia made it to Russia's house and the only thing that greeted her was silence. The curtains were drawn and all the lights were off. She walked upstairs and headed to her room, being careful not to wake the others. Dilara slowly opened the door and undressed before crawling into bed.

Siberia woke up late the next day to the sun beaming down on her. She sat up, seeing the curtains open. Little Latvia stood by the window, trembling as always. He yelped when he saw she was awake. "I'm-I'm sorry. L-Lithuania told me t-to wake you..." "It's alright Raivis." Dilara stretched and got out of bed. Raivis turned away when he saw she was only in her underwear. This unruly side of Siberia was even more unnerving to Raivis than her normal, distant self. His face flushed pink and he hurried for a quick escape: "Breakfast is downstairs!" He ran as quick as he could, leaving Siberia oblivious to his inner turmoil.

Dilara, still only in her underwear, walked to the kitchen. Eduard choked on his coffee. "At least have the decency to put on a long shirt..." He mumbled. Siberia glared at him before she sat down at the table and took the two painkillers that were left out for her. "You should be glad I'm not naked." "Estonia's right. Plus it is pretty cold in here." Russia walked into the kitchen. He looked very tired and had not changed out of his night clothes. "What's wrong Vanya?" "You didnt come back on time like you usually do, so I worried." He pouted as he sat beside her. Dilara placed her hand over his, resting on his lap. "I'm sorry. I was out drinking and lost track of time." She kissed his cheek. "With who..?" "Prussia." Ivan whined and snatched his hand away, pouting even more. "Why Prussia?" She gently rubbed his arm in an attempt to comfort him. "I needed to relax and he was there so, why not?" Russia stared down at her. "Just, dont worry about it. Ok?" "..Okay" Siberia smiled and stood up. "Go back to bed once you've eaten," she said before she headed back to her room. "But you haven't-" "I'm not hungry."

Prussia groaned as he rolled out of bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud. He crawled to the door and dragged himself out of his room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. "I smell pancakes..." He sat at the table and a small stack of pancakes was placed in front of him. "What the hell! I usually get more than this!" He looked up at Germany who was scrubbing the counter top. "Usually, you don't come home late at night, drunk, and without your little bird-" "I forgot my chick at the bar!" Gilbert slammed his hands on the table and stood up. "Where is he!" "Sleeping in my sock drawer..." He let out a sigh of relief and collapsed back into his chair. "What were you doing that made you forget him?" "Siberia." "Mein gott, Gilbert." "Wait that came out wrong!" Ludwig stared down at him with the sponge clenched in his hand. Soapy water seeped through his calloused fingers. "Gilbert." "We didnt!" There was an awkward silence as Prussia started cutting his pancakes. "Please be careful. You know the last thing you want to do is upset Russia. "Yeah yeah. Now about the rest of my pancakes." "No." "Aaah come on, West!"

Siberia groaned when she woke up. It was late and her cellphone was ringing. She groggily searched the drawer next to her bed. An unknown number. "Privet?" "Dilara?" "How did you get my number Gilbert?" "I dunno! I found it on the back of my hand..." Siberia sighed and burried her face into her pillow. "Wanna go drinking again?" "No. Russia worried about me last night-" "Why are you always talking about him? He's sadistic..." "Shut up Gilbert." "...and psyc-" "Shut up!" Dilara hung up and threw her phone against the wall. She sat up on the bed whilst clutching the sheets and shaking. Her face was slightly pink with rage and her eyes were frenetic. Siberia threw the sheets off the bed when she got up and put on a pair of shorts, along with a tank top. She stomped out of her room and down the hall to that of the Baltic's. She kicked the door open, awakening the trembling trio. "Uh,um...Dilara..." "Shut up Toris. Raivis, give me some of your liquor." Her finger nails dug into the door frame as she resisted the urge to shout. Latvia bustled out of bed and rushed out the room, missing Lithuania scolding him for drinking. Siberia closed the door and followed the youngest Baltic. He crept into the kitchen and rummaged in a cabinet, pulling out a half empy bottle of vodka. "I know you have more." Latvia sighed and reach farther back and pulled out two unopened bottles. He sat them on the table along with a glass. "Pour me a glass." Dilara mumbled.

Latvia woke up under the table, snuggled with Siberia. He tried to escape her grasp but groaned as she pulled him closer. Lithuania walked into the kitchen with Estonia and turned the light on "Latviaa~!" Eduard whined. He cautiously walked over to the table and kneeled down. He gently shook Dilara and her eyes snapped open, causing the two to shriek. She crawled from under the table and fixed her hair. "What were you two doing?" Toris asked. "Drowing our troubles in alcohol." Dilara stretched and grabbed the almost empty bottle as she left.

Siberia sat at the bar with a shot glass clutched in her hand. She closed her eyes and took a drink. "Fucking Prussian..." The glass was slammed down onto the counter and was refilled by the bartender. "You're quite a drinker..." "She is, isn't she?" Dilara looked up and saw Gilbert walking towards her. "Why are you such a stalker?" She asked before taking another drink. "That hurts my feelings." He sat next to her. "Shut up Gilbert." "Why so cold?" Prussia stared her down. His red eyes shone with an intense gleam. He seemed actually interested. "Because my winters are. Because my people can be. Because my past was." She pauses and takes a gulp of her drink, a pensive look softening her features, "Because Russia is." Prussia sat quietly, staring at her long and hard until he ordered more drinks.

Siberia leaned against Prussia with her eyes closed and her arms crossed. "I could go for something stronger..." she mumbled. "We can go to the Coffe Shop." "That's where you keep your stash?" "Ja." He grinned as he nudged her with his elbow. "That's where I keep the awesome stuff."

The two sat hunched over their seats, clinging to liquor bottles and each other. Dilara groaned after spotting the time on a nearby clock. "I have to get home..." She slowly stood and staggered to the door. "Oi. Oi!" Gilbert chased after her and grabbed her arm. "It's not safe for a lady to be out late." "Gilbert, let go." His grip tightened, only slightly. "The next world meeting will be in Berlin." "...Fine." Prussia ended up calling a cab and they were driven to his house.

Germany stood in front of his couch with a look of annoyance on his face. "Brüder..." Gilbert groaned and turned away. Ludwig picked up a pillow and beat his older brother. "Cut it out West!" "Why are you on the couch!" Gilbert sat up and snatched the pillow away. "Siberia's in my room..." Gilbert observed Ludwig's wide eyes and raised eyebrows and hurried to add, "We didnt do anything, I swear!" Ludwig glared and folded his arms, not completely won over upon examining Gilbert's appearance. "Where are your pants Gilbert?" "I-I dont know. Doesn't matter anyways, It's not like people haven't seen me in my ... underwear ..." He quickly shielded his vital regions when he saw Siberia coming. He noticed the crowbar in her hands. "O-Oi! Where did you get that!" "I always carry it with me. I'm surprised you haven't noticed. Thank you for letting me stay but I should be getting home." She walked out the front door and closed it behind her. "Gilbert..." "Shut up West."

It was time for another World Meeting. Prussia really didnt like going to them. He wasn't a country anymore so a lot of the issues discussed, didnt concern him. He walked into the room with Germany and as always, there was chaos. Everyone was arguing. America, England and France. North and South Italy. Sweden and Denmark. Holland and Belgium. Greece and Turkey. Russia and...Siberia? Germany rushed to help Spain in calming the Italians while Prussia cautiously made his way to Siberia's side. "H-Hey Dilara, Ivan..." The two stopped their quarrel and glared at him. "You..." Ivan snarled at him. He grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close. "You're the reason why she's always late coming home!" Gilbert held up his arms in protest. "Woah! Wait. You make it sound like we've done something." "We've just gone drinking, Vanya. Nothing else." Ivan's grip loosened as he pouted and looked at her. "But Siberia, you're supposed to be _mine_." She gently kissed his cheek. "Da. _Siberia_ is yours but Dilara Sakin isn't." "**NYET**!" He pushed past Prussia and shoved Siberia out of his way. "I don't want to hear anymore." He stormed out the room and slammed the door behind him, causing the other nations to quiet down. "I really don't get that guy." "Shut up Gilbert." "He's a world super power but whines and cries like a little brat." Siberia's eyes narrowed as a warning but Prussia was too busy ranting to get the hint. "He's such a psyc-" "**Shut up**!" Dilara swung at him with her crowbar, causing him to fall to the floor. "Aaaah! Dammit!" He clutched his head and stared at the crimson color that stained his hair and fingertips. "You _bitch_..." He looked up to see Siberia gripping her crowbar and heavily panting. She growled and spat at him before she left the meeting room.

Dilara sat slouched over her coffee table. A cigarette in one hand and a shot glass in the other. She inhaled, deeply and slowly, savoring the taste of tobacco in her mouth. Since the day of the meeting, Siberia hasn't talked to anyone or gone outside. She stayed inside, in a tank top and sweatpants, sitting at her table whilst smoking. And drinking. And eating. A lot. "I'm not even a country and I have to worry about international relationships like this..." she mumbled. Siberia sighed and took a drink. A soft knock echoed through her home. "Siberia..." A voice came. "Siberia." The knocking continued, getting louder and louder. Dilara growled and slammed the glass down as she got up and stomped towards the door. "Dilara!" "I'm coming!" She opened the front door and saw Gilbert. His cheeks and the tip of his nose were pink, a scarf was wrapped securely around his neck, and his hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his thick coat. "I should let you stay out here and freeze-" "No! Uh, please let me in..." Siberia stepped aside and Prussia rushed in. He took off his outerwear and sat across from Siberia at the table. "Drinking again?" he asked, examining the shot glass. "Why are you here" She took a long drag of her cigarette before she put it out. "West made me come to...apologize. "I'm glad your younger brother is sorry for_ your _behavior." "Hey! I was gonna do it eventually..." He looked off to the side as blush crept across his face. Siberia only glared as she took another drink. "Listen, Russia and I dont really have a positive relationship and sometimes I blurt out my thoughts." He rubbed the back of his head and winced when his hand passed over his wound. "The point is, I'm sorry..." The two sat silently in thought. Gilbert glanced at Dilara to see her staring at him "...What?" "How's your head?" "Still hurting..."

Prussia walked alongside Siberia. Both were headed to a bar. "Drinking is not a good way for me to spend my time right now. Especially after that minor concussion..." "It'll help numb the pain." She pushed the door open and the pair walked in, ready to drink away their troubles. They sat at a table in the back. Dimmed with few people, just how Siberia liked it. "Are you anti-social or something? Why don't you sit with the others?" "Nyet. I just don't want to be surrounded by a mob of drunks." The two drank into the late hours of the night. Whining and crying. Reminiscing and complaining. "I hated Francis for what he did." Prussia chugged down another beer. "He took away my little brother." He sniffed. "Mein gott. Holy Roman Empire." He sobbed into his hands and Siberia gently stroked his hair. "Poor, poor Prussia..." she mumbled sarcastically. "You're such a bitch." "Well, tonight was meant to focus on my woe." Gilbert looked up at her, slightly hurt by her uncaring attitude toward his all-too-real pain. "I am sorry for your loss," she added quickly as she cupped his face and kissed his cheek. "Hn. Tell me about yourself then." "My problems have more to do with loneliness as opposed to war." "Really!" He laughed. Siberia only glowered. "Acting like a complete bitch wont fix that." "I have the right to. My house is cold. My winters are freezing. I lock away the fools that the rest of Europe don't want to deal with. In return, I get treated like the loonies they send me..."She laid her head on the table. "I've dealt with them for centuries. I'll act like a bitch if I want to." Prussia went silent and stared at her with slightly lidded eyes. "You're quite lonely huh?" "Da. Very lonely." She buried her face into her arms, embarrassed. "Thanks for rubbing in my pain." "I was just making sure I heard right." His arm snaked around her shoulder and he leaned in close. "Maybe, if just for tonight, we could keep each other company." He kissed her ear. "It's just the alcohol talking..." "Probably, but it's better then being alone. Ja?" "...Da."

Prussia kicked the front door opened and tried to make his way inside with Siberia straddling his waist. She placed rough kisses along his neck and jaw. "Wait. Wait..." He threw her onto the couched and ravished her with forceful kisses, needy touching and erotic licking. "Prussia~" She moaned. "Shh~" He hushed her. They stripped each other on the couch. Shoes. Jackets. Shirts. Pants. Prussia gnawed on her plump limps as he carried her up the stairs.

**A thrust.**  
**"Deeper..." She moaned.**  
**Another.**  
**"Deeper!" She screamed.**  
**"Ah-Ooohh~"**

Germany walked into his home with Italy clinging to his arm. "Come on Ludwig. Lets play football- OH! Or make pasta!" "Can't you do that with Kiku?" "I could but, he's busy...with..." Italy trailed off as something more interesting caught his eyes. He pulled away from Germany and stared at the lamp, giggling. "I never would have thought you had it in you, Ludwig." "What are you talking about?" "These~!" He held up a pair of black lacy panties. Ludwig's face flustered but quickly turned pale as he saw the rest of his living room. Clothes were scattered everywhere. He stormed up the stairs with Feliciano close behind. "GILBERT!" A thump came from his bedroom. He pushed the door open and froze in his place. "What's wrong, Doitsu?" Italy peaked over his shoulder and smirked. Prussia laid in Germany's bed with Siberia curled up next to him. "Gilbert!" The prussian groaned as he rolled over. "Gottverdammt." "Get up." Ludwig pelted him with one of the pillows. "Okay, okay! Cut it out!" "Really Gilbert. In MY BED!" "What do you mean your-" Prussia looked around and he was indeed, in his brother's room, on his bed, naked with Siberia. "Oh. Look at that..." "Just hurry up and get out." "If I can find my boxers..." He mumbled. The blankets shifted and Dilara sat up, stretching. "Did we wake you?" Feliciano asked, stepping behind Ludwig in fear of the tantrum she might throw. "Da. What else is wrong with this picture?" "You're in my bed-" "You're wearing my boxers." "Wha-" Gilbert tackled her and wrestled his underwear off her. "Now you're naked!" Italy smiled as he held up her matching bra and panties. "Here. I found these on the way up here." He said as he tossed them to her. Dilara and Gilbert hastily got dressed and were then shoved out of Ludwig's room. "You might wanna change the sheets!"

Prussia sat on his bed with Siberia across from him. She played with his little chick. The room was silent except for the peeps it made. "Will this become serious?" "Eh?" Gilbert was caught off guard by her sudden question. "Will this relationship become seious?" she restated. Dilara kept her gaze low. "...Do you want it to?" She chewed her on her lip. "A bit."

Russia stood in front of the window in his office. A cigarette in his hand. A bottle of vodka resting on the windowsill. He was still upset about the last meeting. "I never would have thought...Siberia and Prussia..." he muttered to himself, disregarding the figure fearfully approaching him, "Uh-Uhm...Russia-san..." He turned to see Latvia hiding behind the door. "What's wrong Raivis?" "Di-Dilara's back and-and she's here with G-G-G-" "Gilbert?" Latvia hesitantly nodded and moved aside as Russia pushed pass him. He hastened when he heard voices coming from the living room. "This isn't a good idea-" "I'm not keeping secrets from him." Russia stopped at the top of the staircase and looked down at them. Siberia and Prussia stood in the middle of the room, holding hands. "Why don't the lovebirds take a seat," he said with disdain. Prussia looked up and frowned at his snide remark. "No thanks. We're not staying long anyway." Russia's eyebrows twitched as he leaned over the railing. "Why are you here?" he asked. A smug smile spread across Gilbert's face, "To tell you we're lovebirds."

Gilbert sat with Dilara on the couch while Ivan sat in the armchair. "Gilbert and I are in a relationship now..." Dilara said softly. "Thanks for rubbing it in-" "Nyet! I am only informing you of my choice and that no matter what you say, I will not change it." She clenched her fists and kept eye contact with him. Ivan only frowned. "Fine." He stood up and walked over to them, looming over Gilbert. "Just, don't screw up." his voice was deep and dark.

"That was somewhat stressful..." Siberia said as they left Russia's house. "Ja, but you know what relieves stress? **Beer and Sex**!" "Shut up Gilbert..."

* * *

**Siberia is a really big region in europe that makes up most of Russia.**

**Europe used to exile prisoners/criminals etc. to Siberia**

**Reviews are very appreciated.**


End file.
